


Girding

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He had left home, long ago, and what welcome he felt was temporary.





	Girding

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Preparations" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and somewhat more serious than my last two.

Aragorn tightened the last strap on his pack and looked around him. He realized that this stay in Rivendell had been his longest in some time. And while part of him was eager to leave, another part wanted to remain a little longer in the only place he'd ever known as home.

But he had left home, long ago, and what welcome he felt was temporary. More importantly, he could not break his word to Frodo, and to the Fellowship.

Having packed away his belongings, he must now pack away his doubts, and focus only on what was to come.


End file.
